Spinner
~Spinner~ No touchie or I will eat your cookies. ALL of them. ... Belongs to Jos. Coding by Ray. Appearance Spinner, being a tribrid, has mixed festures of the tribes. Her build is slender, like a RainWing, with SeaWing scale patterns. She does not have circular scales like a RainWing, however her glow stripes are more circular than most SeaWings. She has a RainWing frill, and gills of a SeaWing. She has NightWing horns, and a NightWing tail. Her wings are SeaWing. She has webbing in between her spines, but the webbing disappears by the time her tail ends. Her head is one of a RainWing. Her coloration lets her pass off as a SeaWing at first glance. Spinner has light aquamarine mainscales, with a pearly white underbelly. Her underbelly color actually fades to a soft light purple at her tail. Her glow scales are light pastel purples, pinks, blues and oranges. Her eyes are a very light blue, appearing almost white. Personality Imagine that you're all alone on the side of the streets in Possibility. You're hungry, tired, cold and alone. Then someone steps up to you. She extends a talon and speaks; "Hi, I'm Spinner. Would you like some food, and maybe a place to stay?" Spinner is a kindhearted dragon. She will help anyone she comes across, which makes her easily manipulable. She can be a bit naive as well, but she is usually very helpful. The tribrid, despite the teasing she had gone through as a young dragonet, is very optimistic. She always has something good to say, even if it seems like there is no light at the end of the tunnel. Spinner tends to be playful, playing with any dragonet who has no intentions on teasing her. She is not fond of saltwater, especially the ocean, although swimming in freshwater rivers and streams is a good pastime. Abilities Strengths Underwater Breathing Spinner can breathe underwater, a trait she got from her SeaWing side. Swimming Although she is not a very strong swimmer, she is used to being able to maneuver very well in bodies of freshwater. Hospitality Spinner is very generous, often taking care of friends and strangers, giving them food and shelter if needed. Fire Spinner has a fire gland that she can use to produce the heat of flames. however, this is severely weakened, and she can't spit out flames. She can use her small ability to keep her warm, so throughout any cold weather she can remain warm. The heat can radiate a little bit also, but not too much. Weaknesses Swimming Although she can maneuver well, she can't fight strong waves. She cannot tolerate saltwater, leaving her almost helpless if she gets caught in the ocean. Naive Spinner can be really gullible and naive, which can make her easy to manipulate. Mostly defenseless Spinner has practically no fire, and no venom. She does not have the powerful tail of a SeaWing, nor does she have the ability to change her scales to camouflage, leaving her an easy target. Backstory "Mommy?" The young dragonet asked, her weak voice barley a whisper. '' ''"Yes Darling?" Mother responded, wrapping her tail around the young dragonet. "Will we be okay?" "Soon. We will leave this awful place and go to a wonderful place called Possibility." Mother paused for a moment. "There will be food and fresh water, and a hut waiting for us." Spinner was hatched in the RainWing kingdom, where he was raised by his mother. However, the dragonets would tease her for being as odd as she is, and her mother decided to take her somewhere else where she could have a happier life. As they were travelling to Possibility, a large storm hit, causing them to get lost. They had been blown out to the desert, which neither was suited for. They barley had any food for the next few days, and Spinner nearly died. This resulted in her mother giving her all of the food and water, and not eating any herself. Eventually, Spinner's mother was so weak that she couldn't go on. She told Spinner to leave her and to keep going. At this point, Spinner was two years old. She continued on the route to Possibility, running into a kind SandWing who helped her find her way. Once she arrived, she found her father, who was living there and had no idea he had a dragonet. He took her in, as they got to know each other. Six years later, Spinner got an idea to build an inn for dragons who needed a rest, or just a place to stay. The two then began to transform their hut into a sanctuary. They have taken several dragons in since, and they plan on expanding. (mayyybe more to come?) Trivia * Spinner does not like saltwater at all. * She made a plaque out of clay and hung it on the wall to remember her mother, who was dead. * Spinner prefers fruits to any kind of meat. * Her father is undecided to be Shadow Spot in the future. * The inn is named Spinner's Inn after herself due to the fact that she created it. Gallery Ples art? SpinnerHyb.png FloofySpinner.png|Randlm thing... FR SPINNER 2.png|FR spinny by Sby TYSM Untitled42_20180811135839.png|Ref....ishh by jos(me) Category:Content (Jos98ie) Category:Dragonsonas Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SeaWings Category:NightWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids